1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and more particularly to an image processing device which accumulates image information of a plurality of pages as a multipage file in an accumulating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image processing device accumulates image information of a plurality of pages scanned by an image scanning device such as a scanner as a multipage file in an accumulating unit such as a memory. For example, the multipage file includes image information of the plurality of pages and identification information of the image information.
A known image forming system can automatically make a backup of an image file by forwarding the image file to an image forming device of a contact destination when image information is changed by being deleted or inserted.
According to another known technology, a first page printing mode and a designated page printing mode are provided as a sample printing mode so that after an editing process, i.e., after deleting one or more of the pages, inserting a page or combining a plurality of files, a confirmation can be carried out reliably that the editing process has been carried out correctly.
However, in the conventional image processing device, it is difficult to recognize whether a multipage file has been accumulated under a state unchanged from the state when the multipage file was created, or under a state in which image information of one or more of the pages of the multipage file has been deleted. Moreover, for the multipage file in which the image information of one or more of the pages has been deleted, it is difficult to confirm which page has image information deleted.